1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to law enforcement and security equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to different combinations of a flashlight, LED light, deterrent spray, deterrent spray stun mechanism, stun gun, pistol mount, audio recorder, video recorder, laser sight, glass breaker, I.D. holder and numerous non lethal and tactical cartridge capabilities, as well as numerous electrified, ballistic and standard defense shields, and an orthogonal handle.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,516 (Badham) discloses a detachable handle spray canister to a flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,851 (Cantor) discloses a combination flashlight and deterrent spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,277 (LaCroix) discloses a combination flashlight and stun gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,461 (Poole) discloses a combination flashlight, deterrent spray, stun gun mechanism and laser sight.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,726 (Macierowski) discloses a combination flashlight, baton, pepper spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,622 (Macek) discloses a combination flashlight, deterrent spray and stun gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,566 (Uke) discloses a glass breaking mechanism and a flashlight combination.
Still, there is a need for a compact but effective multifunctional law enforcement tool with a flashlight, LED light, deterrent spray, deterrent spray stun mechanism, stun gun, pistol mount, audio/video camera, laser sight, glass breaker, I.D. holder and numerous non lethal and tactical cartridge capabilities, as well as numerous electrified, ballistic and standard defense shields, and an orthogonal handle. This invention addresses the needs of law enforcement and security personnel for this type of equipment.